thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Narn
Name: Narn Dice: 12D Dexterity: 2D / 4D Knowledge: 1D+2 / 3D+2 Mechanical: 2D / 4D Perception: 1D+2 / 3D+2 Strength: 2D+1 / 4D+1 Technical: 2D / 4D Move: 10 / 12 Size: 1.5 - 2.0 meters Weight: 65 - 130 kg Lifespan: Around 100 Earth Years Special Abilities * Low-Light Vision: Narns have excellent night vision. Narns can see twice as far as a Human in starlight, moonlight and similar conditions of poor illumination. They retain the ability to distinguish shade and color while under these conditions and can even read by such light. *For generations, Narns have been taught how to fight Centauri effectively. They gain a +1 pip bonus to their attack rolls when targeting Centauri in combat, whether it involves fists, firearms or spacecraft. *Taught to ignore pain and be willing to sacrifice themselves at an early age for the good of all their kind, Narns receive half the normal penalties for being damaged. * Narns have been turned from an agrarian race into warriors and so are automatically proficient with close combat, grenade, pistol and rifle weapons. * Narns may never be force sensitive. This precludes them from ever using Force related abilities, as their race simply does not have the gene responsible for awakening Force talent. Description: Once a peaceful, agrarian people, the Narns have been reforged into a young and vitalized race who have thrown off the shackles of Centauri occupation. There is a high degree of optimism within the Narns, a sense that they can achieve almost anything in the galaxy. This has made them seem incredibly warlike, even savage, to other races, which tend to keep a close eye on their activities. Personality: Often described as a passionate race, Narns tend to let their emotions get the better of them which has caused some friction with other races in the past. Most seem to have an abused mentality, born of long years under the heel of the Centauri Republic and so act as if they have something to prove to the rest of the galaxy. Few look before they leap and they will react violently to anyone who tries to imprison or enslave them. Physical Description: Narns are similar in height to Humans but are far more heavily built. Completely hairless, they have rough textured skin of a dark brown color that is dappled with darker spots. One of their most striking characteristics is their deep red eyes, which seem to almost shine in lowlight conditions. The appearance of Narns can be accurately described as functional – they tend not to indulge in the decoration and frippery common to other races and their clothing tends to be extremely utilitarian. Relations: Others view the Narn as a young and pugnacious race, ready to fight whenever their passions take hold of them. However, Narns are extremely interested in forging alliances with most races in order to solidify their newly expanded position within the galaxy. They possess an utter hatred of anything Centauri due to the occupation and strip mining of their world by the Republic and many are motivated by a desire to avenge the deaths of family members caused by the Centauri. Narn Systems: After the Narn broke the back of the Centauri occupation, they quickly consolidated their position among the stars. The Narn Regime is a small but powerful empire with a few newly explored worlds. It is composed mostly of captured Centauri holdings. Territorial disputes between the Regime and the Republic are common and the Narns are willing to keep pushing their luck against the Centauri leadership, who currently seem to prefer avoiding open conflict whenever possible. Narn Beliefs: There are many different faiths among the Narn population but instead of gods, they revere spiritually enlightened individuals who have appeared throughout their history. The works and writings of these individuals are hand-copied with religious care so that no variance or deviation from the original words is possible – what a Narn reads is actually what was written, perhaps centuries ago. The books of G’Quan, G’Lon and Na’Kili are among the most commonly found in Narn society. Language: The Narn language can seem brutish to others but upon further study, it is clear that certain eloquence is achievable by the right individual and this perhaps goes far to explain the popularity of works by long-dead Narns among the current generations. Narn opera, however, has to be endured rather than heard. Names: All Narns are given names in their infancy but, upon reaching adulthood are permitted to choose their own. This practice arose from the very real fact that life on Narn used to be extremely dangerous and few infants survived. Narn names sound hard and short to most other races, comprising just two syllables. Male Names: Du’Rog, G’Kar, G’Sten, Ha’Rok, Ru’Dak, Sha’Toth, Ta’Lorn, Ta’Karn, Tu’Pari Female Names: Ha’Ten, Ja’Dar, Ko’Dath, Li’Dak, Na’Toth, Pik’Nar Starfarers: Narns, as a race, are eager to leave their home planet and start travelling between the stars. There is a youth and vigor within this race that strains to leave its mark on the galaxy, though their often brutish behavior means they are not welcomed everywhere. Narns can be found on almost any system where other races are permitted, performing a wide range of roles in an effort to make an honest living. Source: *The Babylon 5 Project: Narn *Babylon 5 2nd Edition Sourcebook (pages 31-32) *thedemonapostle